Filmographie de Porky Pig
Voici la liste des films dans lesquels est apparu Porky Pig. Un titre suivi d'un astérisque (*) indique que le court métrage est dans le domaine public. |- | 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 |- | 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 |- | 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 |- | Années 1960 Années 1970 Années 1980 Années 1990 Années 2000 |- | Longs métrages avec Porky Pig |} Courts métrages avec Porky Pig 1935 * Je n'ai pas de chapeau (I Haven' Got a Hat) * The Country Mouse (caméo) * Le Gaffeur d'Hollywood (Hollywood Capers) (caméo) * Chercheuses d'or de '49 (Gold Diggers of '49) 1936 * Porky the Rainmaker * The Village Smithy * The Blow Out * Milk and Money * La Ferme de Porky (Porky's Poultry Plant) * Le Jour du déménagement de Porky (Porky's Moving Day) * Porky légionnaire (Little Beau Porky) * Shanghaied Shipmates * Le Refuge de Porky (Porky in the North Woods) * The Phantom Ship * Boom Boom * L'Animal de compagnie de Porky (Porky's Pet) * L'Histoire des poissons (Fish Tales) * Westward Whoa * Porky piloteur (Plane Dippy) 1937 * Le Combat de Porky (Porky the Wrestler) * La Course de Porky (Porky's Road Race) * Picador Porky * Porky amoureux (Porky's Romance) * Porky's Duck Hunt - voix de Porky par Mel Blanc (première) * Porky et Gabby (Porky and Gabby) * Porky bâtisseur (Porky's Building) * Porky's Super Service * L'Histoire de Porky (Porky's Badtime Story) * Porky cheminot* (Porky's Railroad) * Get Rich Quick Porky* * Le Jardin de Porky* (Porky's Garden) * Le Rival de Rover (Rover's Rival) - premier Looney Tunes avec Porky Pig fermant la scène finale. * L'Héritage de Porky (The Case of the Stuttering Pig) * Porky's Double Trouble * L'Agent des héros (Porky's Hero Agency) 1938 * Porky's Poppa * Porky at the Crocadero * Quel prix Porky (What Price Porky) * Porky's Phoney Express * Porky's Five and Ten * Porky et le Lapin malin (Porky's Hare Hunt) - Prototype de Bugs Bunny * Injun Trouble * Porky combattant du feu (Porky the Fireman) * L'Anniversaire de Porky (Porky's Party) * Porky's Spring Planting * Porky et Daffy* (Porky & Daffy) * Fumer et sans fumer (Wholly Smoke) * Porky à Zinzinville (Porky in Wackyland) * Le Neveu naufragé (Porky's Naughty Nephew) * Porky en Égypte (Porky in Egypt) * The Daffy Doc * Porky the Gob 1939 * The Lone Stranger and Porky * It's an Ill Wind * Porky's Tire Trouble * Un film mystérieux de Porky (Porky's Movie Mystery) * Chicken Jitters* * Porky et Teabiscuit (Porky and Teabiscuit) * Kristopher Kolumbus Jr. * Polar Pals * Scalp Trouble * Gloire d'antan (Old Glory) - premier cartoon avec Porky Pig en couleurs depuis Je n'ai pas de chapeau * Porky au pique-nique (Porky's Picnic) * Wise Quacks * Porky's Hotel * Jeepers Creepers* * Le Voisin naufragé (Naughty Neighbors) - dernier cartoon avec l'ancienne scène de clôture (1937-1939) avec Porky Pig. * Porky joueur de flûte (Pied Piper Porky) - premier cartoon avec la nouvelle version de Porky Pig * Porky le géant Killer (Porky the Giant Killer) * Le Cinéphile (The Film Fan) 1940 * Porky's Last Stand - premier cartoon avec la nouvelle scène de clôture (1940-1946) avec Porky Pig. * Africa Squeaks * Ali-Baba Bound* * Pilgrim Porky * Slap Happy Pappy * Porky aquariophile (Porky's Poor Fish) * Vous devriez faire du cinéma (You Ought to Be in Pictures) * The Chewin' Bruin* * Le Diffuseur de Baseball de Porky (Porky's Baseball Broadcast) * Patient Porky * Appeler chez le docteur Porky (Calling Dr. Porky) * Prehistoric Porky * Porky et les Petits Poissons lourds (The Sour Puss) * Le Mercenaire de Porky* (Porky's Hired Hand) * Le Torréador timide* (The Timid Toreador) 1941 * Porky's Snooze Reel - premier cartoon comportant la scène d'ouverture avec Porky Pig * Porky et l'Ours* (Porky's Bear Facts) * Toy Trouble (caméo) * Porky en avant-première* (Porky's Preview) * La Fourmi de Porky* (Porky's Ant) * A Coy Decoy* * Le Prix du poney de Porky* (Porky's Prize Pony) * Meet John Doughboy* * We, the Animals, Squeak!* * Le Divorce de Daffy* (The Henpecked Duck) * La Sérénade de Porky* (Notes to You) * Robinson Crusoe Jr.* * Porky's Midnight Matinee* * Le Chien de Porky* (Porky's Pooch) 1942 thumb|''[[Any Bonds Today?, 1942.]] * ''Mon canard favori (My Favorite Duck) * Who's Who in the Zoo * * Any Bonds Today?* * Porky pâtissier* (Porky's Pastry Pirates) * La Cafétéria de Porky* (Porky's Cafe) 1943 * Porky à l'hôtel (Porky Pig's Feat) * * Le Rendez-vous des mélomanes (A Corny Concerto) * * Daffy imprésario (Yankee Doodle Daffy) * * Confusions d'espionnage* (Confusions of a Nutsy Spy) 1944 * Brother Brat* * À chacun son crooner (Swooner Crooner) * Tom Turk and Daffy* * Chasse en cours (Duck Soup to Nuts) * Dodo, boulot, dodo (Tick Tock Tuckered) (version colorisée de L'Histoire de Porky) * Slightly Daffy (version colorisée de Scalp Trouble) 1945 * Les Nuits folles de Porky* (Trap Happy Porky) * Wagon Heels (version colorisée de Injun Trouble) 1946 * Biberons et Confusions (Baby Bottleneck) * Tire-Lire à Tire-Larigot (The Great Piggy Bank Robbery) (caméo) * Toutes griffes dehors (Kitty Kornered) * Daffy Doodles * Mouse Menace 1947 * One Meat Brawl * Little Orphan Airedale 1948 * Daffy a dormi là (Daffy Duck Slept Here) * Riff Raffy Daffy * Le Chari-vari du chat viré (Scaredy Cat) * The Pest That Came to Dinner * Auriez-vous une dent contre moi ? (Nothing But the Tooth) 1949 * À la recherche du dodo perdu (Dough for the Do-Do) (version colorisée de Porky à Zinzinville) * Un canard complètement givré (Daffy Duck Hunt) * La Barbe, Barbe Bleue (Bye Bye Bluebeard) * Flûte alors ! (Paying the Piper) * L'Orphelin félé (Awful Orphan) * Curtain Razor * Often an Orphan * L'Écureuil et le Bûcheron (Porky Chops) 1950 * Un canard dans le moteur (Boobs in the Woods) * Le Mouron rouge (The Scarlet Pumpernickel) * Histoire d'œufs (Golden Yeggs) * Questions pour un cochon (The Ducksters) * La Course à l'œuf (An Egg Scramble) 1951 * Le Château hanté (The Wearing of the Grin) * Daffy la terreur (Drip-Along Daffy) * Dog Collared * Un canard envahissant (The Prize Pest) 1952 * Pouce, je passe ! (Thumb Fun) * Cracked Quack * Fool Coverage 1953 * Duck Dodgers au XXIVe siècle et des poussières (Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century) Porky, en « cadet de l'espace » 1954 * Bas les pattes ! (Claws for Alarm) * Le Vengeur masqué (My Little Duckaroo) 1955 * Tel est pris qui croyait prendre (Dime to Retire) * Jumpin' Jupiter 1956 * La Patrouille de l'espace (Rocket Squad) * Élémentaire, mon cher (Deduce, You Say) 1957 * Mission cavalière (Boston Quackie) 1958 * Daffy des bois (Robin Hood Daffy) 1959 * Nuit de Chine (China Jones) Années 1960 1961 * Pas sortis de l'auberge (Daffy's Inn Trouble) 1964 The Porky Pig Show, émission TV, voix par Mel Blanc 1965 * Super mémé (Corn on the Cop) 1968 * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour, émission TV, voix par Mel Blanc Années 1970 1972 * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies, téléfilm, voix par Mel Blanc 1976 * Carnival of the Animals, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc 1977 * Bugs Bunny in Space, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny's Easter Special, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc 1978 * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc * How Bugs Bunny Won the West, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc * , série TV joué par Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special, (TV) Joué par Mel Blanc 1979 * Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny's Christmas Tales, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc Années 1980 1980 * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc 1981 * Le Monde fou, fou, fou de Bugs Bunny (The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie) * Bugs Bunny: All American Hero, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc 1982 * Les Mille et un contes de Bugs Bunny (Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales), joué par Mel Blanc * Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television, (TV) joué par Mel Blanc 1983 * Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island, joué par Mel Blanc (L'île fantastique de Daffy Duck) 1985 * The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour, série TV joué par Mel Blanc 1986 * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, série TV joué par Mel Blanc 1988 * Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars (TV) joué par Mel Blanc * SOS Daffy Duck (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters) joué par Mel Blanc Années 1990 * Animaniacs '' ** ''The Warner's 65th Anniversary Special (1994) épisode TV, voix par Greg Burson ** De-Zanitized/The Monkey Song/Nighty Night Toons (1993) épisode TV, voix par Rob Paulsen * Les Tiny Toons (Tiny Toon Adventures) ** It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special (1992) épisode TV, voix par Greg Burson ** Hero Hamton (1990) épisode TV, voix par Bob Bergen ** The Acme Bowl (1990) épisode TV, voix par Noel Blanc ** Animaniacs! (1990) épisode TV, voix par Bob Bergen ** Fields of Honey (1990) épisode TV, voix par Noel Blanc 1990 * The Earth Day Special (TV) voix de Jeff Bergman 1992 * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers, voix de Bob Bergen 1996 * Super Défi Duck (Superior Duck), voix de Bob Bergen * Space Jam (film) 1998 * Looney Tunes Sing-Alongs (Vidéo) joué par Bob Bergen * Quest for Camelot Sing-Alongs (Vidéo) joué par Bob Bergen Années 2000 2003 * Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction (Vidéo), voix de Bob Bergen * Looney Tunes: Reality Check, (Vidéo), voix de Bob Bergen * My Generation G-G-Gap, voix de Billy West * Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (Vidéo), voix de Billy West * Cock-a-Doodle-Duel, voix de Billy West 2005 Série TV Duck Dodgers : voix de Bob Bergen ** Bonafide Hero: Captain Duck Dodgers ** Master & Disaster/All in the Crime Family ** A Lame Duck Mind ** Too Close for Combat/Fins of War ** Diamond Boogie/Corporate Pigfall 2006 * Porky and Daffy in the William Tell Overture (Vidéo) joué par Jeff Bergman * Le Noël des Looney Tunes (Bah Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas) (Vidéo) joué par Bob Bergen * Robot Chicken - Rodigitti épisode TV, joué par Bob Bergen 2011 * Looney Tunes Show (The Looney Tunes Show) série TV Longs métrages avec Porky Pig 1988 * Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit joué par Mel Blanc (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, titre original États-Unis) 1996 * Space Jam, voix de Bob Bergen 2003 * ''Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action (Looney Tunes: Back in Action), voix de Bob Bergen Liens externes * Liste des films de Porky Pig sur IMDB Catégorie:Article issu de Wikipédia Catégorie:Courts métrages de Porky Pig Catégorie:Filmographie